


Stalk

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Seasons [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heather Cameos, M/M, Mention of Cuddles, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Slow Progress Towards Stydia, Stalking By Both Parties, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally late Spring in the creep town of Beacon Hills and one spark has finally had enough. "I'm not a stalker!"  He swallowed hard. "Okay, I'm not a Stalker in like Hale Standards."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalk

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as one story and ended up as another. I hope you enjoy!

EnJOY!!

Stiles huffed out a small breath as he stood outside waiting. He always seemed to be waiting for her. Always. He'd loved her since the beginning of third grade. She had been very pretty then. Stiles hadn't really understood the word Beautiful back then. He was a child. But as he they both grew . . . He understood the word, and how it had been  invented just for her.

Lydia.

Styles groaned. He still couldn't get her off his mind. She stayed there permanently. And how she didn't know was beyond him. She was there to torment, taunt, and tease him. She excelled at all three. He could still vividly remember the day Stiles first saw her.

Lydia Martin.

> "Scotty," Stiles tsked softly while continuing to color in the lines on his coloring page. It was a copy of  _the_  Batman. He wasn't like all the other kids. A copy of a dinosaur just would not do. It had taken his teacher finally calling his mother and telling her about the trouble during quiet time to figure out why they were having trouble. After that, Stiles never had to color a stupid dinosaur again.
> 
> Scott frowned. His deep brown eyes glittered with his famous puppy expression. "I don't think its a good a idea!" He shook his head before poking out his lower lip as he worked on his  _dinosaur_ page.
> 
> "We'll just be in the back yard!" He whispered in heated hushes. There really was no need to alert the teacher. His mother was threatening to take away his Batman action figure.  Stiles was going to keep that action figure . . . And continue to talk to Scott. They just needed to see it his way and everything would be okay. "What could go wrong?"
> 
> Scott fretted quietly. "Anything." His eyes were wide as he glanced up at Stiles. " _Everything_." He stressed the word. How could Stiles not see it?
> 
> "Class!" The teacher stood at the front of the class room. A wide smile covered his red colored lips.  "We have a new student joining us today." Her smile widened if possible. "Let's all  make sure that she feels comfortable and let's all make a new friend today!" The teacher twisted towards the door that was out of the children's view. "Come on." She held out her hand. "Class this is Lydia Martin."
> 
> And Stiles' world fell apart. Only to reshape around strawberry-blonde hair, a button nose, creamy soft complexion, and pretty hazel colored eyes. So pretty.  His jaw dropped slightly as he stared in awe.  Stiles glanced down at the draw then back up to the pretty girl standing in front of the class. "Scotty . . ." Stiles whispered.
> 
> "What?" Scott asked as he glanced up from coloring page he was trying to finish.
> 
> Stile swallowed hard. "I like someone more than My Mom and Batman." He blinked stupidly a few times and glanced back at Lydia. Yep, still very pretty.
> 
> "No way!" Scott gushed out and leaned closer. "Who! Who!"
> 
> His eyes flitted over to Lydia once more. "And new favorite colors."
> 
> Scott gave the other a scandalized gasp. "What!" His voice was harsh as he whispered out. Eyes blown wide in complete shock  and disbelief. "Your favorite colors have always been black and yellow - Batman." He blinked widely and waited. "What happened.
> 
> "I like Hazel . . . a mixture of green and brown." A dazed look hazed over Stiles' eyes as a soft blush colored his cheeks. "I have a crush. . .on the new girl." He swallowed hard.
> 
> Scott squawked. "But girls have cooties!"
> 
> "Not this one!" Stiles whispered harshly. There was no possible way Lydia Martin had cooties. She was too pretty to have that.

 

Stiles snorted at the memory. He'd been hooked since that very day. Right smack-dab in the middle of coloring. She'd been so quiet and pretty. She stood tall in her fancy and shinny clothes, all prim and proper.  His feet scuffed against the grass as he leaned back against the wall of the bar. She was in the bathroom and could not go alone. How did he get himself stuck into a position like this?

"Ready?" 

Stiles nodded and moved to stand beside her as they walked side by side back into the bar. He sat next to her and picked up his drink. "Who's game is next?" He glanced at Erica, Scott had his tongue down Allison's throat again.

The Lydia Martin

> His crush grew each year. She had been pretty in third grade. She'd gotten cool by seventh grade. Completely and utterly popular by eighth grade - no thanks to Jack-ass-son. By ninth grade she was hot. Really, really, really, hot.  JUNIOR YEAR - FINALLY IN ELEVENTH GRADE!! She'd gotten completely - no way around it folks - beautiful.
> 
> Stiles was not a stalker. Well . . . At least he wasn't - no was possible - to be considered a stalker on the same level as the Hale's. Those two were on their own level of creepy stalker. They were dangerous stalkers. Stiles was harmless. One-hundred and Seventy-Five pounds of pale skin - dotted with moles - and fragile bones. He was harmless. Especially to the powers of one Lydia Martin.
> 
> But, Stiles is willing to admit he watched her change a little each year. She was wicked smart. Dangerous smart. And Jack-ass-son was way to stupid and a shallowly self-righteous douche-bag. She could have done so much better than him. So, so much better. She deserved better. Lydia Martin deserved nothing but the best.
> 
> She ruled the school - and funnily enough Jack-ass-son too - with a firm hand and was perfect smile. Lydia was always in control. Top of her class. Did she even study? It was hard to tell at first. But Stiles new she did.
> 
> Stiles was not a stalker. Stiles repeats he _was not stalking._ All he was doing was going into the library to get the new book on supernatural lore - he had nothing better to do - and he'd already read through Greek Mythology, when he saw her. She was slightly hunched over a desk, Strawberry-blonde hair covering her face -shielding her from the world. Her lower lip was tucked between her teeth as she worried it. Her eyes flitting over the pages.
> 
> He'd nearly had a heart attack. She just sat there ignoring everyone around her. Just herself. And that was when he saw her.

 

Stiles snorted softly as a chuckle slipped past his lips.  If Stiles had been a stalker then. He was on Derek and Peter's level of Stalker by now. But it really couldn't be helped. Not after that day in the library. She seemed average, replaceable. And that made her even more special to him. Stiles no longer saw her at Lydia Martin. Or The Lydia Martin. No she wasn't that anymore.

He swallowed hard and glanced at the strawberry blonde that was leaned over the pool table. Tongue peaking out the side of her mouth as she focused on aiming her pool cue. Damn she was utterly adorable.

Lydia.

> By Senior year of High School, Lydia Martin was beyond beautiful. Well, at least to Stiles she was. And he would punch anyone who voiced differently. After that day in the library. Stiles made it a point to return to the library at the same time.  _Every_ day. And just as he had hoped, and prayed, and begged. She was there. Slightly hunched over with her face in a book.
> 
> A goofy smile covered his lips every time without fail every time he thought of her in the library. NO, it wasn't because of the fact that he got to unabashedly stare at the objection of his secret affection. Okay, maybe a little. But, he got to see her.
> 
> Did Stiles mention shit happened somewhere between sophomore and senior year? YEAH!!! She was a freaking Banshee. How creepy hot was that? She belonged to the supernatural world that Scott and Stiles - well Stiles sort of, accidentally, pushed Scott - fell into. She was super brilliant. His jaw dropped every time she  gave him a tid bit of information on . . . whatever creature they were trying to track down. 
> 
> Did Stiles mention that some time during sophomore and junior - after she helped Jack-ass-son turn back to an actual wolf - they broke up? Single and flying free, yes-sirree, she was.  
> 
> But what really got him. Broken him down to the core? Gave him tingles that started at the base of his spine and flittered just under his skin? The very first day of spring break. Of course, Derek had to go and be all alpha and tell them there was a pack  _thing_ \- he refused to call it pack cuddles like Stiles said - for the very first day of spring break. Yep, that very Monday, they all had to go out to The Hale Creep Manor - sure it had been refurbished . . .  _still._  
> 
> Stiles had begrudgingly - "the stupid, 'I'll rip your throat out with my teeth' don't scare me anymore" - made his way towards the manor. He had pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans - they had been lying on the floor, they smelled okay - and an old "I'll Be Your Batman" shirt with a black, yellow, and grey plaid long sleeve shirt over it. He slipped on his favorite black low-top converses.
> 
> He'd driven slow, just in case he got the "just joking" text. Did Derek know how to text? His brows furrowed in concentration. He'd need to test that theory. And Stiles would, the next time; however, today was the first day of Break. Stiles wasn't going to do anything, even if Derek tried to make him. It was so not happening.
> 
> Stiles dragged his feet up the creaky stairs of the Hale house and gripped the knob. They could all very well smell him. There was no need to knock - "Pack doesn't have to knock, stop being troublesome Stilinski" - so Stiles stepped over the thresh-hold and pushed the door shut behind him.
> 
> He will to this very day tell anyone that asks, Stiles was not really expecting the sight that he was about to behold. He was not ready for the visions before him. Stiles had been completely flabbergasted. Speechless. And that was rare.
> 
> Stiles trudged through the entry-way and came to an abrupt halt in the archway to the living room. Lydia Martin. As beyond beautiful as ever sat indian-style on the left side of the couch. She was wearing a pair of grey shorts, "SENIOR" painted on the back - not that Stiles every looked at her ass . . . okay, he was male! It was bound to happen! - end over her perfect tush. A soft looking white short-sleeved top covered her upper body. Her long strawberry-blonde hair had been pulled up on top of her and into one of the messiest buns possible. And her face . . . void of all make-up.
> 
> "Oh!" Allison smiled widely. "Perfect, I need help." She giggled as a soft blush stole her cheeks. "I completely blanked about the report in English."
> 
> Stiles frowned as he was pulled from his happy (ending) day dream. "What report?"
> 
> "The one that is due at the end of the first week we start back." Allison trailed off. "Weren't you listening?"
> 
> His head tilted to the side as he frowned. An English Report? They had a report due in school? The first week back? That was totally uncool. "I don't remember any talk about a report." He moved into the room and stumbled his way towards them. Stiles swallowed hard, his tongue was suddenly swollen and mouth really dry. 
> 
> "It's a group project." Lydia murmured as she leaned towards Stiles.
> 
> Yeah, did Stiles mention that Derek went on a small little rant about how pack was meant to be close - that included cuddling, touching, hugging, snuggling, and whatever other words that meant the same thing - and loving. He called it Pack Bonding - it made them a Pack, a Family.

 

His shoulder slumped as he let his eyes flit back and forth. Was she trying to kill him? Stiles groaned softly. The damn shorts she wore cupped her ass beautifully. He swallowed hard once more. And it surely didn't help that Lydia was wearing his shirt. A g  oofy smile covered his lips as he watched her throw her head back and laugh. 

She didn't need to be all dolled up. Personally, Stiles had a thing for when she was completely and utterly just Lyds. Not Lydia Martin. He liked her anyway she wanted to be, but he really had a thing for Lyds.

Lyds.

> "Let's do it!" Allison cheered happily while bumping shoulders with Lydia then Stiles. "The wolves don't matter."
> 
> Scott whined, "Hey!!" He gave his girlfriend his best puppies eyes. "That's so mean." He sniffled lightly as he dark chocolate colored eyes seemed to shimmer in the soft lighting of the Hale Manor.
> 
> "Aw, honey!" Allison cooed while cupping his cheeks. "You can't get drunk, It's not really your fault. She smiled sweetly and laid a smacking kiss on Scott's lips. "So," she turned back around. "Humans? What do you say?"
> 
> Stiles gave a sharp salute and grinned easily. "I'm game." His dark eyes sparkled as he held his hand out and made grabby hands. He grasped the bottle of Jack firmly between his hands. "Cheers."
> 
> "Hell yeah!" Allison whooped as she clutched her own bottle and brought it to her lips. Taking a giant gulp she held the bottle out to Lydia.
> 
> Lydia's nose scrunched unhappily. "Not a chance." She opened her hand towards Stiles expectantly. Her dark colored eyes flitted over his face once more.
> 
> "Yes?" Stiles blinked easily and waited. He was only able to gain the courage - a little liquid went a long way - to do this every couple of years. If that. Stiles didn't like pushing his luck when it came to the strawberry-blonde beauty across from him.
> 
> Lydia's eyes narrowed. "Please." Her lips twitched slightly as she kept of her face straight and void. But it was her eyes that gave it away every time they talked. They'd glitter brightly and have smiles of their own. And she knew for a fact that Stiles knew. She'd watched him, much like he'd been watching her all along. She knew what he saw in her. The real her. 
> 
> It had been hard for Lydia to hide her smile when he nearly lost his tongue the day she wore her senior shorts, hair dirty and up in a messy bun. It was all she could do not to coo. And damn her if she didn't have to think of creepy thoughts - Jackson and Isaac together - to keep the blush from rising on her cheeks. And thank every being above that Stiles wasn't a wolf . . . He'd know.
> 
> That had been one of the reasons that Jackson and herself had split so easily. They both wanted different things . . . different people.So it was an easy split. Lydia had had her eyes on Stiles for a while. Not that he knew. She'd managed to keep that from everyone - including Jackson. Letting the other believe he was the one to do the breaking. Silly lizard.
> 
> But it had been easy. Stiles had made his presence known since the very first day of third grade - not that she was going to let him know that. She still giggled when she thinks of the completely awestruck look on the little boy's face. And each year she watched him change. Grow into an exceedingly intelligent young man. And what really got her. Right to the core of her soul . . . Stiles knew she was intelligent before anyone else.
> 
> It had been so terribly hard to keep the smirk off of her lips with his snide remarks to Jackson about no seeing her brilliance. It still made her skin tingle and her heart jack-rabbit and her mind freeze when she thinks about it. Really thinks about it. How could he always see her. The real her. Not The Lydia Martin. He he'd never really been scared of her. Not like Jackson had been.
> 
> That really got her. Stiles wasn't afraid of her. He saw her for who she truly was and was perfectly okay with it. Hell! He seemed to like her in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top . . . Should she mention she had his flannel button up over the tank? It was one of their pack morning things - that Derek  _insisted_ on - and Prada had decided to get her drool on her sweater. And a tiny bit of herself liked wearing his clothes too.
> 
> Lydia's lips curved around the mouth of the bottle as she sipped at it. Stiles had moved closer towards her as he easily draped an arm around her shoulders. It had taken her a while to get use to the whole "packs touch" -as Derek grunted out - but now it came easy. She craved it, more so from Stiles than the rest. A shiver tingled down her spine.
> 
> "Cold?" Stiles muttered as he began removing his flannel shirt - nostalgic - to hand over to the strawberry-blonde beauty. He smiled and took the bottle as she slid her arms through the long sleeves.
> 
> She was never going to understand why his arms where  _that_ long. And  _those fingers._ Lydia blinked and did her best to focus  _else_ where. Just cause Stiles couldn't sense her didn't men the wolves wouldn't. And, everyone was just going to have to forgive her if she leaned against the male next to her.
> 
> "So is this all we are going to do?" Scott questioned as he watched Allison down another sip. A soft fretting whimper fell from his lips.

 

And that was how they ended up here. At . . . Stiles' nose wrinkled. What was the name of the bar? Mic's Bar? Nick's Bar? He shrugged and turned back towards the strawberry-blonde beside him. "You want another drink?" He leaned in closer, the strawberry and firewood smoke scent that assaulted his nose was a scent he had long ago been named as the Lydia Martin Essence - it wasn't a perfume. It was simply Lydia. 

He loved it.

"Sure."

A groan fell from his lips at the smile she graced him with. Stiles stumbled as he stood. Damn. She was going to be his down fall every time. His shoulders slumped. Lydia Martin wasn't his. A slight scowl covered his lips. 

"Can I help you?" 

Stiles blinked as he looked up. "Two more jack and cokes." He flashed the bartender a slight smile as he waited.

"Hi!"

He blinked quickly and turned his left. "Hello?" He wasn't sure if the blonde was talking to him or not. There was a ninety percent change that the blonde wanted tot find out about talk, dark, and broody in the corner.

"Hey," She smiled widely and edged closer. "My name is Heather." Her dark eyes flashed brightly as she focused on the male across from her. "And you?" Her head tilted to the side as she waited patiently.

"S-Stiles." He gulped slightly. He always turned into a spazz around pretty girls. Allison was the complete exception - she was with Scott, and not interested in him. "Nice to meet you?" His brows furrowed. Was that the right thing to say.

Heather giggled softly and placed her hand on his forearm to keep her balance on the stool she was seated on. "Yes, it should be." She tucked a couple strands of blonde hair behind her ear. She sipped at her drink and stared up at him through her lashes. "I saw you playing pool with a couple of your friends."

"Yeah?" Stiles smiled slightly and glanced at the bartender to see him mixing the drinks together. The girl was pretty, very much so. But she wasn't a Lydia Martin. So . . . the flirting - Stiles thought she was; he wasn't sure, women didn't normally flirt with him - was useless.

Heather nodded and licked her lower lip before sucking the straw between her shiny red colored lips. "Yep." She popped the  _p_ easily. She twisted sideways on the stool and let two fingers walk across the arm resting on the bar table. "I was wondering if you wanted to teach me?"

"Stiles."

The said man blinked a few times. His brain wasn't computing correctly. That sounded like Lydia . . . But the blonder - Heather? - was the one that had been talking. He swallowed and stared dumbly at the blonde across from him.

 . . .

Lydia giggled softly at something Allison had said as she let her eyes flit across the bar once more. It wasn't a local dive - it was one that had been set on the out-skirts of town. Away from the busy Beacon Hills. It was a bar for easy in and out.

"So when are you going to make a move?" Allison whispered softly as she leaned against Lydia. Scott had left to grab them drinks. She'd lean against Scott when he got back. It was their thing. One was always draped across the other. Derek had defined it as a "Mate" thing. Allison hadn't complained, and Scott had simply given her happy puppy eyes.

Lydia shrugged softly. "I'm not sure." Her brows furrowed. "What if it messes with the pack dynamics?" Lydia heaved a small sigh.

"He's been in love with you since third grade." Scott snorted as he handed Allison her drink. He smiled sweetly and used the arm he wrapped around the brunette's waist to draw her against his chest. "But you should make a decision soon."

Lydia's frowned softly as she stared at the puppy eyed brunette. "Why?" 

"Becuase." Scott nodded his head towards the bar where Stiles was waiting on Lydia's and his drinks.

The strawberry-blonde twisted around and glared. Who was the blonde tart?" Her lips pursed softly as she smoothed out her short jeans shorts. She tucked a couple strands of curly hair behind her ear and straightened out  _his_ plaid long-sleeve button up shirt over her tank top. Lydia ignored the smirk on the packs faces. "Excuse me." She'd get Stiles to help her put  wolfsbane in the underwear of the wolves. There was no need to touch the humans. The wolves would suffer enough for both parties.

. . .

"Stiles."

His heart stuttered in his chest as strawberries and firewood filled his sense of smell. A soft warmth tingled flush against his side. He felt a presence wiggle its way under his arm and slide across his waist. Stiles nearly flailed and fell flat on his ass as he looked down into a set of the most beautiful hazel green orbs. Lydia Martin was hugging him.

"Sty?" Lydia tilted her head to the side. Her heart was stuttering in her chest. What if he had moved on? What if he wanted the little tart and she had just ruined it.

Stiles licked his lips and brought his arm around her shoulders. "Hey baby." He spazzed internally. She was going to mame him for calling her baby. But it felt so right. Perfect. He swallowed hard and did his best not to get lost in her eyes. "I'm still waiting on the drinks." His fingers flexed as they tapped some unknown beat against her plaid shirt covered shoulder. A goofy smile covered his lips.  _His_ plaid shirt.  


"I know." She replied. Her heels clicked against the floor as she moved closer, leaning against his side fully. Ane just between herself and her very imaginative mind . . . She already knew that Stiles had a six pack. Lydia placed her head against his shoulder and tuned the girl out. She breathed him in. He always smelled the same. The scent of a classic under-toned cologne and the forest. 

Stiles glanced up, just remembering the girl who had been flirting with him. He smiled softly. "I'm sorry. One of the other guys might be able too?" He tried to soothe over the clear hurt that shown in her orbs.

"That's okay." Heather held up her phone. "My ride just got here." She flashed a quick smile before laying a couple bills on the bar and leaving.

Stiles tightened his grip as Lydia started to edge away from him. "Nope." He started while holding a glass out in front of her. "You don't get to go anywhere until you explain."  


"Nothing to explain." Lydia replied as her nose turned towards the air. She grabbed her drink, the tips of their fingers touching. "I just wanted my drink."

He nodded and loosened his grip. "Okay, then I'm gonna go and get Heather's number before she leaves." He hedged towards the doors. A smirk covered his lips as a hand curled into his shirt and kept him firmly in place. "No?" Stiles cocked his head to the side. 

"I will only say this once Stilinski." Her eyes narrowed as she reverted to old ways when taunted. "You better listen good." Lydia swallowed softly and stepped closer, standing toe to toe. "You are mine." She pushed forward and placed her lips firmly on his. Lydia pulled back and breathed out softly. "Got it."

Stiles nodded softly. A smirk covered his lips. "Yeah," his voice was deeper as he let his hands curl around her hips and pull her against him. Stiles ducked his head closer to her, lips barely hovering. "Means your mine." He covered her shiny lips with his own. A tingle surged through his body as he curled one arm around her waist and let the other slide up her back to cup the back of her neck.

Lydia sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck. She blinked stupidly as he pulled back from her - staying closely pressed against each other. "Okay," Lydia whispered. "I can work with that."

"Hey love birds!" Erica catcalled. "Come on, another game!" She grinned wickedly

The strawberry-blonde in his arms giggled softly as a slight blush stained her cheeks.  "Come on."

Stiles grabbed his drinks. "Right behind you baby." He smiled goofily. She was his. Finally, his. "Hey Lyds . . ." Stiles swallowed. "I love you." His heart skipped a beat as he watched the woman of his affection stop and twist around to face him with wide eyes. His heart slowed to a stop as she stared at him silently.

"Don't worry." Lydia winked. "You are getting laid to night." She twisted back around on her heels only to stop short. She jetted back around and placed a quick kiss on Stiles' cheek. "Love you too." She mumbled.

He laughed and pulled her back against his chest while placing his chin on her shoulder. "Who's starting?" Stiles kept her in the circle of his arms as they watched Erica and Boyd start the game. He nudged Lydia as Jackson held out to pool cue sticks. He hugged her tighter. "I like you wearing my shirts."

Lydia smirked. "I like wearing them."

Images of Lydia wearing his batman shirt . . . only his batman shirt, filled his mind as Erica started the game. This game was going to be hard to focus on . . . But totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!!! I hope you enjoyed and totally check out the other stories in this series.


End file.
